mummipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chiang Kai-shek
Chiang Kai-Shek also known as Chiang Chung-Cheng, Jiang Jieshi, Jiand jie-shi or Chiang Chieh-shih in standard Japanese, was a political and military leader in china. Chiang was born on october 31, 1887 in china and grew up in a merchant/farming family. Chiang first got involved with the military in 1906 when he went to the Paoting Military Academy in North China and later left his home in china to move to japan so he could go to military college (1907-11). He later returned to china in 1911 to take part in the uprising that overthrew the Qing dynasty and established a chinese republic. Chiang later became a member of the Chinese Nationalist party which was founded by Sun Yat-sen Chiang grew in ranks and was appointed commandment of the Whampoa Military Academy in Canton by Sun Yat-sen in 1924; where he built up the Nationalist army. After the deat of Sun Yat-sen in 1925, Chiang Chiang became leader of the Chinese nationalist army. He lead the Northern Expedition which reunified most of China under a National Government based in Nanjing. In 1928, he led the suppression of the Chinese Communist Party. He expelled Chinese communists from the party and led a successful unification of China. Despite a claimed focus on reform, The government Chiang was running focused on battling communism in China as well as confronting Japanese violence (1931). Japan initiated an invasion on China in 1937. China became one of the five Allied powers when the United States came into the war against Japan in 1941. Chiang's position in China started to weaken but his status abroad grew. In 1943 he took a trip with his wife Soon Mei-ling to Cairo to meet President Franklin D Roosevelt of the United states and Prime Minister Winston Churchill of Britain. Civil war broke out in 1946 between the Chinese Nationalist Party and the Communists; This war ended in the victory of the Communists forces led by Mao Zedong's in 1949. This later on established the People's rebublic of china. Chiang and the remaining forces under his power, fled to the island of Taiwan. There, he led a government in exile, which was recognized by many countries as the legitimate government of china for 25 years; Tawiwan controlled China's seat in the United states until the end of Chiang's life in 1975. Mummification Chiang's body was not buried in the traditional Chinese manner but entombed in his former residence in Cihu in respect for his wish to be buried in his native Fenghua. Family Chiang kai-shek was married to Soong Mei-ling who became famous in the west and was known as madame Chiang. They had had two sons who were named Chiang Ching-Kuo and Chiang Wei-Kuo. Chiang Wei-Kuo was the adopted son of Chiang Kai-Shek. He was a retired Republic of China Army general, and an important figure in the Chinese Nationalist Party. In the early 1990s, Chiang Wei-kuo established an unofficial Spirit Relocation Committee to petition the Communist government to allow his adopted father Chiang Kai-shek and brother Chiang Ching-kuo to be inferred in mainland China.His request was largely ignored by both the Nationalist and Communist governments, and he was persuaded to abandon the petition by his father's widow Soong Mei-ling in November 1996. Chiand Kai-shek's other son: Chiang Ching-Kuo grew up to to become a Political Leader and succeeded his father in serving as Premier of the Republic of China from 1972-1978 and became the President of the Republic of China from 1978 until his death in 1988. Like his father, he was temporarily buried in Daxi Township, Taoyuan Coun but in a separate mausoleum in Touliao which was located a mile down the road from his fathers place. The hope was to have both buried at their birthplace in Fenghua once mainland China was recovered. In 2004, Chiang Ching-Kuo's spouse :Chiang Fang-liang asked that both father and son be buried at Wuchih Mountain Military Cemetery in New Taipei City. The state funeral ceremony was initially planned for Spring 2005, but was eventually delayed to winter 2005. Pathology Chiang kai-shek died due to kidney failure References '''' Chiang Kai-shek (1887-1975). (n.d.). Retrieved December 1, 2015, from http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/historic_figures/chiang_kaishek.shtml Chiang Kai-shek. (2015). In Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved from http://www.britannica.com/biography/Chiang-Kai-shek Chiang Wei Kuo. (2012). Retrieved December 1, 2015, from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chiang_Wei-kuo#See_also Chiang Kai-shek. (2009). Retrieved December 1, 2015, from http://www.history.com/topics/chiang-kai-shek Wikipedia,. (2015). Chiang Kai-shek. Retrieved 24 November 2015, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chiang_Kai-shek Category:Political Relic